Gib ihm meinen Namen
by SnapeEvans
Summary: Complete.Schweren Herzens musste er diese Entscheidung treffen, doch wie wird seine Frau darauf reagieren, wenn er plötzlich weg ist und wahrscheinlich nicht mehr wieder kommt? Wird sie es verkraften und für ihr gemeinsames Kind da sein?First OS. R


_Meine lieber Schatz,_

_Ich muss dich jetzt verlassen. Du siehst mich nun zum letzten Mal._

_Du würdest nicht lügen, wenn man dich nach unserer Beziehung fragt._

_Erzähl unserem Kind, wie wir uns liebten._

_Es wird mir schwer fallen, ohne deine Augen, dein Lächeln zu leben._

_Ich muss gehen, um für meine Fehler zu büssen._

_Ich werde jeden Abend darum beten, dass mir unser Sohn wenigstens im Traum erscheint._

_Gib ihm meinen Namen und liebe ihn so, wie du mich geliebt hast._

_Schenk ihm alles, was du hast, all die Wärme die du in deiner Seele aufbewahrst._

_Im dunklen Zimmer ist es leer und die Jahre werden vergehen, wie die Blätter im Winter doch unsrer Liebe kann man nicht wiederholen._

_Du würdest nichts ändern oder dir selber etwas vormachen._

_Und du würdest auch nicht über das Gesehene lügen._

_Unser Kind soll alles wissen. Erzähl ihm von unserer Liebe._

*****************

Traurig betrachtet sich Draco noch mal den Brief an seine Frau.

Er musste gehen, zu viele Fehler hatte er in der Vergangenheit gemacht. Sie und auch nicht ihr Kind, sollten dafür gerade stehen, sollte er mal nicht mehr sein.

Wenn er jetzt geht, muss sie sich wenigstens keine Sorgen mehr darum machen, dass ihm etwas passieren könnte.

******************

Kurz vor der finalen Schlacht, haben sie geheiratet. Gut, sie waren beide erst siebzehn, doch bereuen tun sie nichts, Draco zumindest nicht.

Er hatte sich für die gute Seite entschieden und zusammen mit seiner Frau und ihren beiden besten Freunden gegen Voldemort gekämpft.

Sein Vater und einige andere Todesser nehmen es ihm immer noch ziemlich übel, dass Draco sich trotz seiner Erziehung und auch noch gegen den Willen seines Vaters für seine Frau entschieden hatte. Es war ihm egal.

Denn nie hätte er gedacht, dass ihm doch mal Armor's Pfeil trifft, oder dass er sich zu der Besserwisserin mal hingezogen füllt.

Doch es ist passiert und Draco ist immer noch glücklich, dass sie seinen Antrag damals angenommen hatte.

**********************

Als das ist nun schon fast fünf Jahre her.

Draco muss aus dem Land fliehen, damit seiner Frau und ihrem ungeborenen Kind nichts passiert, Narcizza, seine Mutter würde schon dafür sorgen, da war sich Draco sicher.

Sein Vater würde ihm folgen, ihn foltern und dann umbringen, dass wusste er, aber auch das war ihm inzwischen egal. Es ging nicht um sein Leben, es ging um das Leben seines Sohnes und seiner Frau.

Wie sie es wohl verkraften wird?

Sie wird bestimmt traurig, wenn nicht sogar wütend sein, dass er einfach in einer Nebel und Nacht Aktion verschwindet, doch was sollte er machen? Würde er hier bleiben, so würde seine Vater nicht nur ihn, sondern auch seine Frau töten und mit ihr seinen Sohn.

Nein, die beiden sind ihm zu wichtig, als das er ihr Leben auf's Spiel setzen will.

Sie wird es schon verstehen und es ihm vielleicht auch irgendwann verzeihen.

Er hoffte es sehr.

Da viel ihm noch etwas ein, er musste den Brief noch kurz erweitern.

…_._

_Sollte mein Vater mich finden, möchte ich dich bitten, nicht lange um mich zu trauern, unser Sohn braucht immerhin einen Vater und du einen Mann an deiner Seite. Du sollst nicht wegen mir leiden. Sollte ich also sterben, bitte ich dich darum, nicht lange alleine zu bleiben. Geh sobald wie möglich wieder eine Beziehung ein und heirate und schenk dem kleinen ein Geschwisterchen._

_Ich liebe euch beide mehr als mein leben und werde nicht aufhören an euch zu denken._

_Draco._

_PS: Sag ihm, wie sehr ich euch beide liebe._

**************************

So konnte er den Brief jetzt lassen.

Er legte ihn in einen Umschlag, schreib noch _„An meine wunderschöne Frau"_ auf den Umschlag, legte ihn auf den Küchentisch, nahm seine Tasche und verschwand.

**************************

Am nächsten Morgen fand Hermione fand Draco's Brief auf dem Küchentisch und gerade mal fünf Tage darauf, wurde Draco tot in den Niederlanden gefunden.

*************************

Trotz allem versuchte Mione stark zu sein, für ihren kleinen Sohn Dray.

Sie erzählte ihm, wie mutig doch sein Vater war und wie sehr er ihn liebte, noch bevor Dray auf die Welt kam.

Eine neue Beziehung konnte Mione nicht eingehen, sie sah es als Verrat an ihrem verstorbenen Mann, auch wenn er sie darum gebeten hatte, sie konnte es nicht und ihre Freunde, allen voran Ginny, verstand sie.

Auch Ginny's Ehe dauerte nicht lange an, Harry wurde an ihrem zweiten Hochzeitstag von Todessern zu Tode gefoltert.

Auch Ginny blieb nur die Erinnerung und Albus Severus.

Beide Frauen waren sich einig. So eine Liebe und zwei so tolle Männer gab es kein zweites. So beschlossen sie, gegenseitig für einander da zu sein und sich nie wieder zu verlieben.

FIN

* * *

_Etwas kürzer, als so manch anderer OS, aber is auch mein erster und ich glaube kaum, dass noch weiter folgen werden._

_Reviewes?_

_LG SnapeEvans _


End file.
